


Nunca es suficiente para mí

by eriza



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Las dos están super horny y no saben que mierda hacer
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriza/pseuds/eriza
Summary: Se sentía el deseo. Se palpitaba como un corazón delator. Se respiraba entre ellas cuando se abrazaban y besaban a solas. Esas miradas demasiado largas, solicitando permiso para algo más. Para lo que fuera que eso era.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	Nunca es suficiente para mí

El tema es este. Nunca era suficiente para Catra. Adora le tomaba la mano y ella podía recordar los días que esa mano estaba sujetando una espada, atacándola. Podía recordar también lo mucho que extrañaba esa mano junto a la suya. El calor, la sensación. Sentir lo áspera que era debido a los arduos entrenamientos y el trabajo duro del combate. Esa sensación aún no ha cambiado. Ya han pasado seis meses de que esa etapa de su vida se terminó, para iniciar una nueva. Los callos, los rasmillones, el trabajo en aquellas manos aún estaban ahí, después de la guerra. Catra adoraba esas manos. Por eso se moría cada vez que ella se las tomaba. Por eso ese calor afiebrado se apoderaba de ella cada vez que le agarraba el hombro. Muchas veces se habían tomado de las manos en aquel lugar, la Horda, su infancia. Por mucho que quisiese olvidarlo no podía, porque estaba Adora. Y ahora Adora pasaba tomándole la mano, y no era suficiente para Catra. Lo amaba, claramente. Se podía ver en el sonrojo en su rostro, en su nerviosismo camuflado en su voz mientras lanzaba algún comentario que desviase la atención, en su forma como la apretaba de vuelta y la acariciaba con el pulgar. 

  
Y no era suficiente para ella. Ni para Adora. Por eso también se encontraban los abrazos.  


  
Oh, cómo Catra adoraba sus abrazos. La cercanía con otro cuerpo siempre fue un lugar neutral para ella. Algo que debía evitarse a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, pero a la vez trataba de obtener con fuerza. Y Adora era decidida. Siempre lo fue. Tocarla nunca fue un esfuerzo. Siempre fue tan natural como tocar su propio cuerpo, y aun así, se sentía afiebrada y necesitada. Como si estuviera sedienta mientras que esos brazos a su alrededor fueran agua refrescante en un día especialmente caluroso. Siempre la llamaba. Y es impresionante lo fuerte, lo ágil, lo reconfortante y violento que es. Violento, porque ella transgredía toda barrera que levantaba, todo obstáculo. La pasaba como bala a papel y llegaba y la penetraba. Catra estaba atrapada en sus brazos, queriendo, siempre y cada vez, absorberse en ella. Y no podía evitar, realmente, en pensar en la Horda otra vez. En esa oscura identidad que era ella, pequeña, con una sombra grande a su espalda. Su boca se colocaba amarga cada vez que se acordaba de aquella niña. Aún la ve en el espejo, expectante, queriendo salir. Recordaba las veces que extrañaba los abrazos de Adora. Y en su recuerdo también pensaba las veces se abrazaban antes de que ella se fuera, cómo casi esa memoria la ayudaba a levantarse cada día. Tan solo con un recuerdo se puede soportar una larga vida de tedio. Pero ahora era distinto. Podía pedir abrazos y Adora se los daba. Glimmer se los daba, lamentablemente. Bow. Scorpia. Perfuma también, al parecer. Era habitual pedirlos y darlos aquí, y la lástima que ella se daba así misma, de su pasado, volvía. Pero mejoraba. Verse al espejo, no queriendo golpearlo, mejoraba. Cada día, de a poco.  


  
Pero no era suficiente. Ni para ella, ni para Adora. Por eso se besaban, con fuerza y ánimo, como si sus vidas dependieran de ellos porque, por un instante, así fue.

  
Y sus besos hacían estallar su cabeza, no queriendo creer realmente que estaba ahí. Disfrutaba cada segundo del instante, sabiendo muy bien que iba a pasar. Lo saboreaba, tal como un buen chocolate. El pecho, que por muchos años se sentía como un agujero sofocante e insaciable, de a poco se llenaba, se calentaba y palpitaba. Se erizaba ante ella. Ante sus manos, sus abrazos, sus besos. Y Adora le encantaba jugar con ella. Con sus orejas, su cola, su pelo, ahora corto. A veces, sus manos exploraban su nuca y Catra tiritaba ante los recuerdos verdes. Tanto así que se alejaba, por un instante, antes de que Adora se le acercara y la traía de vuelta. 

  
“Estoy aquí”, decía. “No me iré de tu lado. Estoy aquí contigo.”

  
Y Catra le creía fervientemente. Estaba ahí, no se iba a ir. Iba a estar con ella. Por eso siempre volvía y sus recuerdos, aunque no olvidados, bajan de prioridad en su cabeza. Porque si Adora estaba con ella, ella iba a estar con Adora. Se volvían a besar y era lo más cercano a felicidad que tenía. El estar con ella, de sentirse segura, de sentirse feliz. Tanto tiempo que no tuvo nada de eso. Por eso siempre lo disfrutaba, por eso lo tomaba con fuerza y no lo dejaba ir. Porque no era solo Adora. Era ella. Catra. Su persona. La que los primeros días en Brightmoon veía de reojo en el baño, teniendo miedo de no encontrarse. De aquella mujer que, ahora cada vez más seguido, podía hablar sin soltar lágrimas o disgustarse con pequeñeces. De ella, que respiraba hondo cuando entraba un estado desagradable, y la que aceptaba la presencia de sus amigos cuando se rompía nuevamente. 

  
No iba a dejar irse. Ni por ella ni por nadie. Iba a continuar sosteniéndose hasta el fin de sus días. 

  
Por eso, acariciaba a Adora, la abrazaba, la besaba. Pero no era suficiente. Ni para ella, ni para Adora. 

  
Porque sentía que su amada tenía sus propias batallas en su mente. Sus ojos siempre demostraban más de lo que ella creía. Y cada vez que Catra recordaba un sentimiento amargo e intrusivo, Adora recordaba diez más. Le era difícil, a veces, vocalizarlo. Y por muy competitivas que eran ambas, Catra le estaba ganando en eso y Adora le parecía imposible igualarla. No era su culpa, obviamente. Shadow Weaver dejó su mugrienta garra en ambas, de forma distinta. Le era difícil para Adora, la soldado perfecto en un mundo sin guerra, volver a calmar su mente. A veces, su ansiedad la superaba, y hasta el más mínimo inconveniente la alteraba y entraba a un estado de pánico que dejaba a Catra impotente. Y aun así, sentía como apreciaba cada tomada de mano, cada abrazo, cada beso, cada gesto de cariño que ella le brindada, como si fuera un tesoro santo, como si se fuera a esfumar en cualquier momento. La miraba como si fuera lo más importante en el universo y Catra se sentía tan grande y tan pequeña al mismo tiempo, bajo esos ojos azules, penetrantes e intensos. Su amor la inundaba, la llenaba de pies a cabeza, se metía dentro de ella sin dejar ningún lugar espulgado. 

  
Pero los besos eran buenos hasta cierto punto. Las ganas animalísticas y salvajes a veces tomaban control sobre ellas, y las mordidas y los arañazos aparecían en la ecuación. Al principio fue extraño y fuera de lugar. Un roce más rudo de lo normal, un gemido más pronunciado que de costumbre. Fue suficiente para sonrojar la piel pálida de Adora y erizar la cola de Catra. Y quedó hasta ahí la línea. 

  
Y no era suficiente. Para ninguna.

  
Se sentía el deseo. Se palpitaba como un corazón delator. Se respiraba entre ellas cuando se abrazaban y besaban a solas. Esas miradas demasiado largas, solicitando permiso para algo más. Para lo que fuera que eso era. En la Horda (y Catra odiaba volver recordar aquel lugar nuevamente), nadie nunca se les enseñó nada de relaciones interpersonales. No era necesario. Cualquier deseo similar era castigado severamente, por lo que la contención era el único mecanismo de defensa que se tenía en ese aspecto. Contención y soledad. Porque Catra sabía algo más que Adora. Había visto cadetes andar de par, abrazarse con más fuerza y unirse como no había visto anteriormente. Al principio fue impactante, luego temeroso, pero finalmente fue curioso. Catra averiguó por rumores qué era y decidió, mental y secretamente, incluso para sí misma, que si hacía tal acto lo haría con su dichosa amiga. 

  
Para Adora fue distinto. Los impulsos que tenía los desviaba, los pisaba y los escondía. Los retenía y ni siquiera los procesaba. Los tiraba por la borda para desear nunca verlos más. Porque no podía hacer eso. Había cosas más importantes que el deseo. Se lo decía Shadow Weaver, se lo decía Light Hope y, finalmente, se lo decía a ella misma. Y se convenció, se creyó. Entonces, cualquier urgencia y calor lo ignoraba. Se colocaba a entrenar y golpear cualquier cosa que sirviera como desquite y dormía, soñando con inmensidades de posibilidades que eran imposibles en su momento. Pero cambió cuando Catra volvió a ella. Y de pronto esas posibilidades se podían alcanzar. Adora no supo que hacer. Entrenar no era suficiente para acallar a su cuerpo. La presencia de Catra en su vida magnificaba sus sensaciones, incluso hasta ser insoportable. Se encerraba en el baño y hacía lo posible para sacárselas. Y al mirarse al espejo, se asqueaba. 

  
Pero la sensación aún estaba ahí. Tan presente como lo estaba Catra. Y esos roces fuertes, esas mordidas, esos arañazos, no la ayudaban a controlarlo. Una parte de ella sabía que asquearse por sentir deseo estaba mal. Lo sabía porque Glimmer a veces comentaban sus propias experiencias con tanta facilidad. Incluso leyendo libros aparecía aquel acto sin ningún tipo de prejuicio. Adora los leía, casi con miedo, temerosa que una sombra demasiado larga se acercase y la encontrase. Shadow Weaver no la crió para desear de esa forma. Menos a Catra. En especial a Catra.

  
Y aun así, el deseo estaba dirigido especialmente a ella. Le apretaba las manos, la abrazaba, la besaba, y estaba bien. Pero no era suficiente. Quería más de ella. Quería juntarse, saborearla, exponerse ante ella, hacerle saber lo mucho que la amaba. Pero la culpa la carcomía. La sensación de suciedad aparecía apenas sentía el calor entre las piernas, y no podía hacer más que alejarse, con un manojo de emociones sin procesar, ansiosa y ajena de su propio cuerpo. Catra, tan fiel y honesta, estaba ahí, acariciándola tímidamente con la cola, dándole su espacio. El límite, la línea de donde llegaban, era ahí. Hasta donde la culpa de Adora lo permitía.  
Pero si Catra estaba para ella, ella iba a estar para Catra. 

  
Por eso decidió que no era suficiente. Quería algo más, lo quería. Lo deseaba. Adora respiró hondo esa madrugada, llegando a los parques del palacio, donde estaba Catra hablando con Glimmer sobre nada en particular. Su novia, tan inequívocamente cariñosa, la saludó con ánimo al igual que su amiga. Se sentó con ellas y escuchó pasivamente como conversaban ambas, antes de que Glimmer se fuera a atender asuntos reales. 

  
“¿En qué estás pensando?”, preguntó Catra, perceptiva. Adora le tomó de la mano y entrelazó los dedos con suavidad.

  
“En ti”, respondió. Sintió como la chica se sonrojaba ante eso. “Y en mí. En ambas, realmente”. 

  
“¿Estás terminando conmigo?”

  
“¿Qué? No. Por supuesto que no, tonta.” 

  
Catra soltó una risita y se acercó a ella, apoyando la frente contra la suya. Un ronroneo entonces apareció, un sonido tan natural para ambas. 

  
“Dime, entonces”.

  
Y Adora, entre tartamudeos, sonrojos e inquietudes, le contó. Sobre sus deseos, sobre cómo no sabía procesarlos, sobre su rechazo ante ellos y sus ansias de entenderlos, junto con ella. Esperaba un sentimiento de incomodad por parte de Catra, algo que la negara, que validara sus propias inquietudes, porque era más sencillo así. Porque le era conocido. Pero en su lugar, Catra le acarició el rostro y rozó su nariz contra la suya, sonriéndole. 

  
“Estoy contigo” le dijo.

  
Y esa sencillez, de pronto, para Adora, se sintió como pecado, porque lo único sagrado en ese instante era su Catra. Si iba a lo desconocido, iría con ella de la mano.   
Esa primera parte de la noche fue distinta a otras. Quizás por la incomodidad inicial que ambas percibían con facilidad, pero, también, por la profunda expectación de las miles de posibilidades de lo que iba a pasar en los próximos minutos. Catra la sostuvo de la mano durante todo el camino, guiando cada uno de sus pasos. Adora comprendió lo que iba a pasar entre ambas, y lo deseaba, tanto. Tanto. Sostuvo la mano con fuerza y dejó guiarse por su novia en silencio, a través de los pasillos del gran castillo. Adentrándose con cada paso al laberinto estructural de este, más y más cerca de su habitación. Contuvo el aliento por un tiempo para luego soltar el aire, calmando los tambores que remplazaron su corazón. Estaba caliente, se sentía caliente. Imaginaba a Catra en posiciones que se avergonzaría en describirlas en voz alta, sacadas directamente de los libros que empezó a leer y se preguntó sí estaba bien pensar en su novia de esa forma. Pero hasta la sensación de su piel en las manos hacía estallar su cabeza. ¿Cómo va ser malo?

  
Catra, por su parte, estaba ansiosa. No quería mostrarle su rostro rojo, por miedo a espantarla. Por miedo a que descubriera que deseaba esto por tanto tiempo, por tantos años, desde que vio aquella pareja de cadetes en el baño. Y lo deseaba con ella, solo con ella. Y ahora iba a ocurrir, en esos próximos instantes, quizás. Solo si Adora se sentía cómoda. Solo si ella se lo permitiese. Pero, oh, las ganas que le tenía. De hacerla sentir bien, que todo esto estaba bien. Que no era nada malo sentirse de esa forma con alguien que amaras. Pero sentía el nerviosismo de Adora con solo tocar su manos. Vio el deseo en sus ojos, sí. Pero también miedo. Catra decidió, entonces, de que iba a romper sus barreras, su inseguridad, con cariño, con paciencia, pero también con deseo.

  
Llegaron frente a la puerta y la habitación las recibió en completa oscuridad. No tropezaron con ningún mueble. Su mapa mental sabía bien donde estaba la cama, por lo que se movieron acorde a esto. Adora fue la primera en besarla. Sus manos fuertes la tomaron de la cintura, trayéndola consigo en un abrazo casi inocente, que Catra transformó en uno más acalorado al lamerle los labios. Sentía como los pelos de la nuca de la rubia se erizaban y su agarre fue aún más profundo. Todo bien hasta ahora. Se acercaron a la cama sin soltarse, acariciando todo lo que querían acariciar, a excepción de las partes donde más necesitaban el tacto de la otra. Y era casi frustrante ver la línea tan clara, pero sin poder cruzarla por miedo a lo que piense la otra. Demasiadas ganas, demasiada ansiedad. Catra rozó, con intención engañosa, los pechos de Adora, gatillando un suspiro ahogado entre labios. Los ojos azules la miraron de pronto, desafiantes. Los colores disparejos la observaron de vuelta, suplicantes. La tensión crecía y Catra casi se droga con el aroma que expiraba Adora en ese instante. Quería eso, lo quería. Así que Catra le apretó y acarició los pechos con una dedicación tortuosa. Entre besos Adora soltaba pequeños sonidos que enloquecían cada vez más a su novia, animándola a seguir. La rubia la acariciaba de vuelta. Recorría sus orejas, agarraba con suavidad pero fuertemente su cabello, acariciaba suavemente su nuca, sostenía sus hombros y le lamía el cuello con apetito. Catra, casi por instinto, decidió abrazar a Adora con sus piernas, acercándola más a sí, más a ella. Cayeron, entonces, en la cama. Catra, entre la almohada y Adora, se derretía ante los toques, lamidas y mordiscos. 

  
La sensación insaciable dominaba a la rubia. Sus sentidos funcionaban con tanta capacidad, que solo se podía comparar a lo que sentía en un entrenamiento arduo y severo. Pero en lugar de agotamiento y dolor, lo que la llenaba en ese instante era nada más que Catra. Ella y sus caricias, sus expresiones, su aroma excitante y sus sonidos inconscientes. Pero esa sensación no llegó sola, y la mente de Adora comenzó, primero con un pensamiento intrusivo y luego, después, como un recordatorio, a contaminar sus acciones. 

  
Adora se separó jadeante de Catra, quien la observaba entre extrañada y excitada. Aun entrelazadas por las piernas de ella, Adora no quiso huir esta vez. Solo se dedicó a observarla, a tranquilizarse y alentarse a seguir. Por Catra. No. No solo por ella. Porque quería hacerlo. La deseaba, tanto. Pero las voces que una vez la controlaron aparecieron nuevamente, encontrándose con la propia. Quizás aún la controlaban.

  
Pero de pronto sintió la acaricia de Catra en su mejilla, y la mirada de una ternura casi fuera de lugar en el contexto preciso, y a la vez, tenía todo el sentido del mundo. Catra la amaba. Lo sentía en su mirada, en su sonrisa comprensiva y aun jadeante, en la suavidad en sus manos surcando su rostro con lentitud. 

  
“Estoy contigo”, volvió a decir. Que suavidad de cómo lo dijo. El corazón de Adora se paró por un instante, se agrandó casi aplastándose contra las costillas, inflando su pecho, para luego volver a palpitar. Adora soltó un aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Sujetó con cariño la mano de su novia y la besó, escondiendo su sonrisa en la palma.

  
“¿Quieres seguir?”, preguntó con voz sincera. “Está bien si no quieres”.

  
Adora asintió casi de inmediato. “Sí, sí quiero. Solo… estoy procesando. Rayos, que bien te ves.”

  
“Tú también te ves muy bien encima de mí.”

  
Adora sintió algo en dentro de su abdomen moverse y sorprendentemente se sonrojó aun más de lo que estaba. Pero Catra le sonrió con timidez, roja igual que ella. Estaban juntas en eso. En el deseo y en el nerviosismo. Y fue esa especie de compañerismo inefable lo que calló, al menos un poco, las voces que le insistía que eso estaba mal. Que mirar, de querer a Catra de esa forma, era asqueroso. 

  
Pero Adora sentía todo menos asco. En su lugar, sentía una necesidad intrínseca en ella por hacer que Catra se sintiera bien. Y bajo ese razonamiento, la besó suavemente, saboreando el beso, su lengua, sus dientes, sujetándola en un abrazo fuerte. Las ropas caían de a poco a los lados de la cama y, de pronto, ya no había nada más que soltar. Ambas estaban desnudas, emborrachadas de la otra, con un único objetivo en mente. 

  
Catra, quien pensaba que los besos de Adora eran la mejor sensación del mundo, pronto tuvo que debatirse a sí misma, cuando sintió sus dedos en ella. La agarró con fuerza, sin romper el abrazo. Adora, por su parte, mientras una mano estaba ocupada, con la otra la sostenía, con cariño y confianza. Sonriendo entre los besos y mordeduras al cuello, escuchando los suaves quejidos y murmullos de su novia, derritiéndose, tiritando, aferrándose a ella, dejando pequeñas marcas en su espalda, que quizás eran dolorosas, pero en el fervor del momento solo incitaban más a la excitación. 

  
Era un engaño decir si Adora realmente sabía lo que estaba haciendo, porque no tenía idea. La rubia, a este punto, solo se estaba guiando por sus propios impulsos al igual que su novia. Solo seguía lo que leyó en los libros, lo que algunas vez soltó Glimmer en una de sus pijamadas y los muchos intentos de exploración de su propio cuerpo. También servía las casi imperceptibles pero exigentes indicaciones que le daba su novia, a través de gestos, caricias y murmullos exaltados. Así, de a poco, su ansiedad inicial se desvanecía, concluyendo en que ambas estaban disfrutando tanto como la otra. 

  
Catra, por su parte, tenía la cabeza entre las nubes. Disfrutaba toda sensación, todo olor en ese instante. Los roces de los dedos dentro de ella, el abrazo irrompible que la sujetaba contra ella, los pechos que la acariciaban, la boca que la mordía, la sensación de este cuerpo fuerte contra ella, y, por sobre todo, la reconfortante sensación de seguridad que estaba teniendo, a pesar de estar tan expuesta, ya sea, física y emocionalmente, ante la chica con quien había fantaseado tantas veces ese mismo acto. Porque Catra se estaba muriendo de incertidumbre de cómo iba a reaccionar, cuando el momento llegara. Acaso saldría aquella chica que a veces encontraba en sus ratos más lúgubres, mirándola de vuelta como la criatura patética que era, o reaccionaría aquella quien aceptaba, con brazos tímidamente abiertos, las nuevas posibilidades que le brindaba la vida. Y que gusto se dio cuando resultó ser última. Aunque aquella Catra oscura, tan suya como sus propios ojos, siempre rondaba cerca en su mente, también lo estaba aquella quien realmente deseaba mejorar. 

  
Por eso la sensación de desnudes ante Adora era una situación doble. Está abierta ante ella en muchos sentidos, todos tan vulnerables como el otro. Y Adora la sujetaba como un tesoro sagrado. La adoraba y la veneraba, como una figura mágica. 

  
Cuando Catra llegó a la cúspide, lo que sintió fueron dicotomías radicales. Sintió un inmenso calor que la heló y paralizó. Sintió la fuerza exuberante de Adora contra ella, a la vez de su increíble ternura. Sintió un dolor ardiente que la complació como nunca lo imaginó sola, y un agotamiento energizante y embriagador, que activó todos sus sentidos y los anuló a la vez. Adora no la soltó ni por un instante. Es más, se dejó caer con ella a la cama, ambas echas unos cuerpos jadeantes y sudorosos, felices, contentas y agradecidas con la otra. No dejaban de verse y sonreír y besarse débilmente en la frente y en las mejillas, susurrándose promesas y juramentos, tan sagrados para ellas.

  
Ambas concluyeron, mentalmente y en secreto, que nunca va ser suficiente. Ni para Catra, ni para Adora. Pero ellas siempre serán suficientes para la otra. Y bajo ese pensamiento, la oscuridad protectora las absorbió, y durmieron, dejando que sus inseguridades palidecieran, al menos por esa noche, bajo el calor de la otra. 

**Author's Note:**

> El título lo saqué de la canción "Nunca es suficiente" de Natalia Lafourcade


End file.
